In This Moment
by AdriDavis934
Summary: Remus is busy studying when he notices Sirius needs some comfort.


A/N: Here's a little one shot of Wolfstar. I'm going through my old fanfics and revamping them and making them a whole lot better! I may add to this as a multi-fic when my life is less chaotic, but for now it's a oneshot! Enjoy!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Remus was trying to study for his OWLS. Note, trying. He rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed with his friends. Couldn't they take anything seriously? I mean, he got joking around. Everyone needs to have a good time at some point, but honestly, some things, you need to take seriously and tests are one of those things. Ugh.

He looked over at Prongs and Padfoot. They were trolling Wormtail hardcore. He sighed. He started reading his Charms book again. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Padfoot get up and head up to the dorm.

Remus waited a few minutes and looked over to where the group was. Prongs was trying to talk up Lily Evans and Wormtail was reading. He quietly slipped away to the dorms.

As Remus walked up the steps to the sixth year dorms, he paused, trying to distinguish the sound he heard. The door was left open, just a crack, so he looked through. Sirius sat on his bed, his knees pulled up to his chest and his hair hanging in front of his face. He was crying.

Remus pushed the door open and gently walked in, hoping not to startle Sirius. He knew Sirius heard him, but he made no movement. Remus sat on the bed beside him and placed his hand on his shoulder. Sirius still made no movement or acknowledgement that Remus was there.

"Padfoot?" Remus gently whispered. He waited for a minute to see if Sirius would respond.

Sirius cleared his throat.

"Yeah, Moony?" he said. His voice was quiet and wavering, unlike his normal booming voice.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked, hoping that Sirius would confide in him.

"I had a run in with Regulus earlier. I kinda pushed it aside, but the more I think about it, the more sick I am. He's my baby brother, Remus. He's my baby brother and I love him, but he's being twisted and warped by my parents."

Remus nodded, understanding the family dynamic. Sirius hated his parents, his whole family, for what they stood for. Blood purity, lineage, and power were values they held dearly, and it made Sirius sick. He'd been a rebel his whole life, but even more so after starting at Hogwarts and being the first Black to be sorted into Gryffindor. He also knew firsthand how it felt to be the black sheep of the family. Remus was a werewolf, with a father who hates werewolves and a mother who would never go against his father.

"He's not too far gone," said Remus, rubbing his hand up and down Sirius's back. "You can still reach him, influence him."

"He's surrounded by those snakes, Remus. He has my father and mother in his ear, my deranged cousin telling him that he's better than anyone else because he's a 'pureblood'. How can I influence him? How can I save him?" Sirius shuddered. No matter what he thought of his family, he still saw Regulus as his baby brother, and he knew what awaited him. It was torture.

"I can't do it, Remus. I can't sit here and watch him being manipulated. It's too painful, and I'm powerless to stop him. He wants to please Mother. He always wanted to please Mother more than anyone else… I just…"

Sirius turned, placing his head on Remus' shoulder. Remus brushed his hair tenderly, hoping the motion would comfort him.

Sirius tensed up for a minute, then sat up straight and turned to face Remus.

The next thing he knew, Remus was under Sirius and he was kissing him. Those blessed lips Remus fantasized about for years were on his, and reality was far better than any fantasy he could cook up. Remus kissed back, eagerly, stirring the werewolf in him, who growled appreciatively. Sirius bit his lip gently, pulling Remus closer to him. They snogged for what felt like hours, both of them taking turns being dominant, until they both had to stop for a breather.

"Feel better, Pads?" asked Remus.

"Much," said Sirius.

And in that moment, that was all they needed.


End file.
